


【PWP】待宵

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian
Summary: 调酒师X醉猫





	【PWP】待宵

**Author's Note:**

> 给椛椛的生贺文

杯沿上的树莓果泥是酒的蜡印。

他惯了人的尊崇和吹捧，却在一位奇怪的客人面前裂开了一丝不苟的笑脸。

客人从不喝他的作品——他管那叫作品。客人把从各地搜刮来的，把亲朋相赠的，一瓶又一瓶烧酒摆在他的酒柜里。

他这回在杯子上下了功夫，仅仅是希望客人喝到的东西能有一丝来自他的痕迹，于是就有了那一枚柔软的蜡印。客人兴许不懂他的良苦用心，只是把冰凉的果泥压在了指腹下，并在下一次拿杯时巧合似的错过了它。

圆润的酒瓶上有一轮白月。待宵，是不到暮时不得见的人。晨时离去，和他的客人一样。

“你醉了吗？”客人还是像往常那样独酌整夜，他也像往常那样若有似无地忙碌着。五彩斑斓的酒液在客人的面前一波一波地传递着，客人却只是一遍又一遍地，指示他掏尽那个可怜的酒瓶。

“也许，也许…”

他意外地得到了这样的回复。

调酒师了然地把酒瓶封好，尽管那里头已经不剩多少，然后转头回来继续欣赏他的客人。

客人用手肘撑着自己，放下酒杯，球形的冰块敲响杯壁。

然后他回视了另一双眼睛，轻舔指腹，仿佛那里有什么酸甜的，青涩的欲念。

调酒师的手上正在削着一块冰。从整块的冰中切割出方体的步骤被特意隐去。十二条棱被削走，冰块跟着手的动作旋转，让特制的小刀给它修饰。看起来像削苹果一样简单，玄机却都藏在那一下一下用刀的力度上了。他也收回了欣赏客人的视线，以免一时失神削掉自己一根手指头。客人看得目不转睛，像是第一次见他这手技艺，但也只是强撑着眼皮。

“为什么不回去呢？”调酒师问。他削好了冰块，调好了一杯酒，尝了尝酒勺滴下来的残酒。

酒客把头埋在臂弯里，长长的前发几乎要盖住整张脸，只留出一双黑漆漆的大眼和一节皮肤压皱的鼻梁。调酒师差不多要以为他睡着的时候，他才闷闷地憋出另一个作为回答的问句。

“回哪儿去呢，哪儿也没有人呀？”

————————————————

不多时，调酒师的工作告了一个段落，和同事摆手示意了一番，便扶着酒客离开了酒吧。

他在附近的酒店开了一间房间。像趁着深夜背着老婆出来偷情的深柜，借着工作后的酒意互相拥抱和亲吻。

“你好像很有经验？”调酒师喘着粗气从呼吸的空档喃道，“银座的男人满足不了你，反跑来这样的小地方狩猎。”

酒客软绵绵地推开他，脸颊透出酒意以外的红润，转身进了浴室。他把衣物都丢出浴室外，皮带被砸向玄关旁的木制壁柜，裤子和衬衫也摊在地上，只留赤裸的一个人在浴室里。

玻璃是普通的玻璃，甚至拉了一层遮光帘。想是这家酒店完全没有考虑要给入住的客人增加情趣，而浴室内的客人也没有把遮光帘拉起来的打算。他有些失望，但还是仔细辨认着声音，以判断事情进展到了哪一个地步。

然后他硬了，听着那不分明的，断断续续的水声。于是他难耐地隔着裤子捣弄了一会儿自己的阴茎。他不太敢闭上眼了，宁可去盯着那烟雾报警器。闭上眼更加灵敏的听觉让他忍不住想入非非，更是迫不及待地把阴茎从裤子里解救出来。

他大概等了很久，久到手腕都感觉到疲惫了，才终于听见了门被打开的声音。客人是赤裸着出来的，虽然他本以为酒店会提供浴衣。事实上他们确实提供了。

客人拿着浴巾擦发尾的水，脸颊比进去前更红了。他乍一看到调酒师的姿态，反而有些踌躇不前。他醉意未消，眼神还在飘忽，于是闭起来假寐，只是脚步还停在床前。

“继续。”他说。

调酒师也不客气，用眼神贪婪地享受床前的美景。手从上到下，一寸不落地抚慰自己。饱满的龟头冲着前方耀武扬威，几滴清液也从细小的洞口汩汩流出。客人看得口干舌燥心跳加速，转身从房间的小冰箱拿了罐啤酒出来又灌了自己两大口。清凉刺激的酒液划过胸腔，反倒又让他的心悸更严重了一些。

酒液没能止他的渴，但有什么其它的可以。一边难受着，他还是东倒西歪地上了床，跪趴着，顺着调酒师的脚踝吸吮，往他的腿，或是更上方。后者也停下了抚慰自己的手，满足地看他活动。直到他舔吻到大腿内侧，调酒师才握着他的后颈，把他的嘴唇往自己的性器上贴过去。

客人觉得自己舌头发麻。无论是刺激的酒精也好，微咸的汗液也好，还是那些许暧昧的腺液，都在他的舌尖上逐鹿。巨大的兵器也毫不退缩地抵在自己的舌头上，一下一下的顶弄更加让他头昏脑涨。身体提不起力气，下半身只得委屈地勾着床边，才能使自己不会掉下去。于是他试着调整了一下姿势，膝盖跪得更加靠里了些，只得委屈那挺翘的屁股无处安放。

调酒师看出了他的窘况，却要拿脚趾去逗弄对方同样硬挺得贴在下腹的性器。

“已经这么硬了。”调酒师笑道，“看着我自慰，就能硬起来吗？”

客人又含了一会儿，混着唾液和其它的，将那玩意儿吐出来，贴在自己的脸侧，也眨着眼回答：“看你调酒时，就已经…”

“狡猾又淫荡的男人，这样的话和多少人说过了？”调酒师呼吸一窒，看他眯着眼把自己的性器又含了进去更加卖力地吸吮，于是更加加重了脚上的动作。他呜咽出声，下身迎合着对方的动作上下摆动，最终在粗暴的刺激和主动地追逐下射了出来。

客人餍足地起身，跨坐在调酒师的身上，正要用手扶着性器往自己已经扩张过的后穴里塞。调酒师用手托住了他的大腿，忍耐着那湿热的诱惑，坚持让这场戏演完。

“和多少人说过了？”他很强硬。

客人朝前趴过去，用自己的乳头去对上对方的，贴在皮肤上的触感可不正像两枚冰凉的树莓果泥。直到果泥变得结实，从他嘴里又吐出几声情色的呻吟。调酒师觉得颈侧酥痒难耐，这才听见客人念出他的台词。

“我数不清了。”客人挑衅地说，“别那么无趣，你以为我是为什么找上你。”

调酒师也不生气，按住客人的大腿，让性器顺利地进去。另一只手扶住他的腰，以免他往另个方向歪倒。客人也确实毫无防备地就被进入了，只能双手扶着调酒师的腰腹固定住自己。尽管他不会真的失去平衡，但仍然晕乎乎的脑子让他顾不得那么多。

抽送很快就开始。调酒师先是自慰，后又被含了好一阵子，却都没有射出来，故而也控制了速度，抽送得慢吞吞，只当自己泡在滚烫的温泉里享受着温柔的按摩。客人却不太乐意了，但被压制着无法尽情地扭动，就想方设法控制着后方的肌肉收缩。

“射不出来么，真麻烦…啊！”他嘴上抱怨着，猛地被身下的人狠狠地顶了一下。

“不像你，把好吃的先吃了。”调酒师暗示着他刚刚射过一轮的性器，自己又就着自己的节奏运动起来。

调酒师起身把他压在身下，抬起他的一条腿，这方便了更用力的深入。他不太喜欢这个姿势，但确实因为这个姿势而爽得双腿颤抖。他咬着牙不肯出声，看在调酒师眼里却是另一番滋味。

“比起银座的男人，我的技术怎么样？”调酒师问。

“哼…嗯…”他终于没忍住因快感而生的喘息，“勉强能排进前十。”

“那我还得再卖力点？”

调酒师更加用力地往深处进攻，但又次次略过该顶弄的地方。没爽到位的感觉差点扫了他的兴致，他只能轻轻戳了戳调酒师的腰侧，羞恼地命令道：“顶一顶那里…”

“哪里？”说着不知道，调酒师猛地用龟头摩擦过他的前列腺。

他浑身都软了下来，几声无意识的哼叫听着倒像幼猫的悲鸣。调酒师兴致大开，按着同样的套路再戏弄了他几次，后穴颤动着隐约有要高潮的迹象。

“我要射在里面了。”调酒师宣布。

他猛地清醒，连忙摇头，但还是没来得及阻止。调酒师靠在他的颈侧缓神，也趁机偷了几个啄吻。他被射进了后穴，只觉难言的不适，但过了一会儿又不由自主地缩紧，像是不想让里面的东西留出来。此时他又射了一回，早已筋疲力尽，酒精的作用也一股脑涌上头，他只能闭上眼睛希望得以缓解，没成想就这么睡了过去。

也不记得彻底失去意识之前身边的人说了什么了。

————————————————

醒来后他已经回到了自己家，时值正午。打开门的是他时常在外难得回家的爱人。

“怎么喝得这么醉？”爱人问，“少见你睡到正午才醒”

爱人身上穿着睡衣，带有一点沐浴露的味道，和他自己身上的一样。

“可不能怪我，”他把爱人的手放在脸侧，凑上去温存，“是那个调酒师技术太差了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是Role-play


End file.
